Ruido
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Fic sobre Red Matador, la selección española. Samuel no puede dormir por culpa del ruido de los truenos por lo que decide irse a buscarse algo para comer para distraerse "¿Te dan miedo los rayos?" "No me déjes tu también..." "y sino nos colamos de ocupas en la residencia alemana"


**Hi←~** Bueno aqui vuelvo yo otra vez subiendo un drabble de mi tabla de 100 promps de Inazuma, no he seguido mi fic porque no se me dio la gana y porque tocaba Inazuma Japan y los que me leen saben que odio escribir de ellos porque estan sobreexplotados. Como dije en mi fic, quería escribir alguna cosa de los españoles, alemanes o franceses por ser de las naciones que se puede sacar mucho y nunca se han usado y creo que yo fui la unica que los uso en su momento aqui en FF... **  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** Samuel Mayo e Isaac César (delantero de Red Matador, los representantes de España)

**Tema: **_#52 Ruido_

**Advertencias:** Estupidez mía inventada en el momento, el fic iba siendo escrito en el momento por lo tanto no estaba ni pensado así que de ahí que sea raro... Además lo escribi en clase asi que es normalito...**  
**

Haber Samuel es el delantero de los españoles, uno que es alto con el pelo azul y unas mechas azules, él si sale en la serie, e Isaac es un delantero suplente con el pelo verde hasta los hombros y unos mechones morados.

Por cierto, el título -original que da envidia (?) lo pensé bastante y como no se me ocurrió nada, lo deje asi u_u

.

* * *

.

Samuel, el delantero español con el dorsal diez, se encontraba acostado en la cama. No estaba durmiendo, simplemente se encontraba tirado en el mueble. La verdad es que ese día había sido muy extraño, todos sus compañeros estaban impacientes para que ya sea su próximo partido por lo que habían estado todo el día hablando sobre ello y a la hora de entrenar, no dejaban de meterse presión diciendo que contra los alemanes no podían perder, por lo que habían entrenado muy duro. Y ahora, ya de noche, estaban todos acostados y cansados de tanto esfuerzo.

Escuchó un ruido que le descolocó durante unos segundos, pero al darse cuenta que era un trueno, lo dejo pasar. Era raro que en ese lugar lloviese, pero no le dio importancia y decidió ponerse el pijama, que no era nada más ni nada menos que una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Tras acabar, volvió a acostarse en la cama, sin taparse ya que hacía calor, al menos según él, y se dispuso a dormir.

Estuvo durmiendo un buen rato, o unas horas no lo sabía, y otra vez un rayo se dejó oír, mucho más fuerte que el primero e hizo que abriese los ojos fastidiado. Con la hora que era ¿y esa cosa sonaba tan fuerte? Joder, que manera de molestarle.

Rodo los ojos y se dispuso a volver a intentar dormir. Pero le fue imposible, mucho ruido fuera. Así que decidió levantarse a hacerse algún chocolate o algo por el estilo para que le diese sueño.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la residencia se preguntaba cómo es que sus compañeros podían dormir tan plácidamente, siendo que él no podía ni pegar ojo.

Al llegar a la cocina, se adentro en ella y al observar bien, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo

— ¿Isaac? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

— ¿Eh?

El de pelo verde dio un pequeño salto en el asiento y miro asustado hacia donde había venido la voz. Tras darse cuenta que era su compañero, se tranquilizo

—E... es que... b-bueno, no tenia sueño y pense en venir a la cocina a buscar algo para comer...

Samuel mientras le oia, iba caminando lentamente hacia el armario con todas las cosas para comer. Le llamaba la atencion el tono tan ¿avergonzado? que estaba usando el de pelo verde. Era extraño, su compañero nunca hablaba asi, más bien era al que había que mandar a callar porque no hablaba, prácticamente gritaba, y siempre con voz feliz.

—¿Has visto la hora que es? -la verdad es que ni el mismo sabia que hora era- no puedo creer que pienses en comer...

—P-pero si tu también estás aquí... eso significa que también vienes a buscar algo para comer...

—Beber...

—Bueno, vienes a buscar algo para beber, da igual...

Y cuando iba a acabar la frase, otra trueno más se dejo oir haciendo que volviese a saltar de su asiento y se abrazase a si mismo. Samuel, al ver esto, se acerco para ver si estaba bien

—¿Isaac?

—N-no pasa... nada, estoy bien...

—No tienes buena cara, sera mejor que vayas a la cama ya...

—No... estoy bien...

El de pelo azul le miro fastidiado, pero si estaba abrazando y medio temblando y le soltaba que estaba bien, es que ¿pensaba que era idiota?

Suspiro y se sento a su lado, e ignorando la mirada intrigada del de ojos morados y su leve sonrojo, le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar que tenía una tempertura normal... eso o es que su mano estaba congelada y por eso no sentia nada. Pero al ver que el sonrojo del otro era más notable, le llamo la atención y, sin pensarlo, apoyo su frente sobre la de su compañero

—¿Q-q-q-q-qué...?

Los pensamientos de Isaac eran un lío, bueno mentira, eso no alcanzaria a describirlo. Su cabeza estaba echa un desastre, no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar y sus pensamientos se entremezclaban intentando buscar la respuesta a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. O sea, siempre habia querido estar asi de cerca con Samuel, pero claro, nunca se había atrevido a siquiera mantenerle la mirada, le daba demasiado verguenza y ahora estaba en esa situación, desesperado por no saber que hacer e idiota por tener al delantero frente a él.

Mientras Isaac intentaba mantener sus pensamientos en orden, o al menos entenderse, Samuel estaba tranquilo y preguntándose como es que el más bajo de repente estaba subiendo de temperatura y su cara enrojecía, o sea sabía que la fiebre podía subir rápido, pero no pensaba que tanto.

Al más bajo le empezó a temblar el labio inferior de la impotencia de no saber qué hacer y al otro le pareció peculiar la reacción, mas no hizo nada, le resultaba graciosa. Pero antes de que pudiesen hacer o decir algo, otro trueno se dejo oír y sin previo aviso, e instinto puro, Isaac abrazó a Samuel, descolocándole un poco. Cuando iba a preguntarle el porque de la acción, cayo en que el más bajo estaba temblando e instintivamente le devolvió el abrazo

—¿Te dan miedo los rayos?

—N-no, claro que no...

—Si claro...

—B-bueno, solo un poco... es cosa de cuando era... peque...

—¿Qué sucedió?

—...

Volvió a morderse el labio, la verdad es que entre que estaba siendo abrazado por su compañero, los malditos truenos no dejaban de oírse, las palabras se le entremezclaban y el cuerpo le temblaba, no sabía si contarlo o no.

Tras unos segundos de mentalizarse, decidió separarse un poco y cuando iba a hablar, otro de sus queridos rayos volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte y haciendo que se ilumine toda la cocina, por lo que tuvo que ahogar un grito de desesperación. El otro lo noto y decidió que sería mejor que fuesen a la cama, ahí parecía oírse exageradamente.

Y sin previo aviso, se levantó y cogió al más bajo entre brazos y comenzó a caminar

—S-S-S-Samuel... ¿q-qué..?

—¿Has visto el estado que tienes? dudo si quiera que puedas caminar, así que te llevaré a tu habitación, se cierran las cortinas y puedes ponerte a oír música bien alto en el I-pod y así no oirás nada...

Iba a protestar, pero ¿qué iba a decir? el otro tenía razón y sobretodo la sensación de ser cargado por el delantero, era genial, no lo negaría.

Al llegar a la habitación, entraron y le acostó en la cama. Pero claro, Isaac podía ser la felicidad en persona pero no era idiota, sabía que esa oportunidad no volvería a repetirse y

—Espera, Samuel... ¿puedes... puedes quedarte conmigo?

—¿Eh?

—Es que... si... si estoy solo no podré dormir en toda la noche y mañana seré un zombie y Federico, Joan y Pedro seguramente se meterán conmigo por mi genial aspecto y además el capitán me echará la bronca por no dormir y... y...

—Vale, ya entendí... espera...

Entonces se fue hasta la puerta y la cerró, para después acercarse a la cama y sentarse en ella

—¿Me lo contarás...?

—Vale... haber... es que... bueno tu sabes que en Murcia no llueve casi nunca ¿verdad? -el más alto afirmó con la cabeza- y bueno, cuando yo era pequeño, una vez llovió demasiado, por una vez que llueve, e hizo que la corriente subiese y el puerto se inundó prácticamente. Yo vivía por ahí y recuerdo que había mucho ruido fuera, de coches, cosas cayéndose, gente gritando y sobretodo los truenos, había muchos, entonces mi madre me cogió y salio corriendo conmigo mientras mi padre intentaba que no nos caiga nada encima... y bueno, ya te imaginarás como acabo la ciudad y las casas... así que mientras buscábamos algún lugar seguro, un techo se cayó y... mi madre me soltó para que no me pasase nada y...

Sus ojos se humedecieron y se mordió el labio inferior, otra vez en esa noche, y Samuel se sintió culpable por obligarle a que le cuente eso, más o menos ya se imaginaba como acabaría. Así que, igual que había hecho antes, le abrazó. Pudo sentir como el otro dio un leve salto de la impresión, pero pronto se calmo y le devolvió el abrazo. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que la voz somnolienta de Isaac se dejo oír

—No me déjes tu también... Samuel...

—No lo haré...

Y sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, se quedaron dormidos.

Sintieron un ruido en la puerta, unos gritos, discusiones, ruido de gente corriendo... y abrieron los ojos para notar que seguían abrazados y sus rostros a una distancia muy pequeña, pero antes de decir algo, escucharon un pequeño "click" y una luz ténue que duro unos segundos. Cuando por fin reaccionaron, giraron sus rostros hacia el costado de la cama para ver con horror a Pedro sentado en el borde de la punta de la cama sonriendo, para variar, a Federico tras él con el mismo gesto, Joan al lado mirándoles divertidamente y a Carlos sentado en el suelo y apoyando su barbilla en la cama con expresión cansada, como siempre.

Estuvieron unos segundos sin entender la situación hasta que vieron las manos de Pedro y la cámara que llevaba en ellas. Ahogaron un grito y se separaron rápidamente mientras los otros comenzaron a reírse y luego salieron corriendo. El que primero se levantó fue Samuel que salio tras ellos e Isaac seguía en la cama completamente sonrojado y cogiéndose la cara para que ésta dejase de subir los colores, pero tras ver que era imposible y la de ruido que había abajo de cosas que parecían estar siendo destrozadas, decidió bajar para encontrarse con la cocina patas arriba, con sillas en el suelo, platos rotos, cosas tiradas o mal puestas, otras que sobrevivían nadie sabía como y alguno de sus compañeros muriéndose de risa. Al verle, le señalaron hacia afuera y sin preguntar, siguió las indicaciones.

Al salir, pudo ver como su capitán suspiraba cansado y como por la cancha corrían por sus vidas los otros cuatro que eran seguidos por Samuel que cada vez que podía les lanzaba un balón con su hissatsu del Dragón Terrestre.

Isaac suspiró mientras oía al resto de sus compañeros acercarse y reír por la escena que estaban montando mientras algunos preguntaban que a qué se debía. Él simplemente comenzó a reír, llamando la atención de algunos, y sin saber porqué, le corrió una lágrima por la mejilla, y cuando sus compañeros le iban a preguntar que sucedía, el de pelo verde comenzó a reír con ganas y a agarrarse del estómago, los otros simplemente suspiraron agradecidos que no le sucediese nada y fueron a reprocharle el que durante unos segundos les había preocupado.

Samuel observó a Isaac, prácticamente muriéndose de risa e intentando hablar, sin lograrlo, y para sorpresa de los que aún le estaban observando, dio una pequeña sonrisa al aire, dejándoles estupefactos y haciendo que le tomen otra foto. Suspiró y luego miro a los otros cuatro que supieron que aún no se habían librado y volvieron a salir corriendo, esta vez por un Samuel aún más rápido

—Entonces... ¿creen que en la zona alemana nos acepten? -preguntaba Joan

—Tienen que hacerlo, y sino nos colamos de ocupas en la residencia alemana -proponía Carlos

—No sé porqué pero siempre acabo de ocupa en algún sitio contigo... -suspiraba Federico

—Siempre podemos amenazarles con... bueno no sé... podemos hacerlo... -decía Pedro

Y así, mientras huían, sin caer en cuenta que seguían los cinco en pijamas, planeaban que les dirían a los alemanes o como les pagarían la puerta que seguramente romperían para entrar.

.

* * *

.

Ale, ya esta... es raro, pero me da igual, yo lo subo porque lo si y porque si no lo subia aqui, lo debería subir al LJ y me daba pereza meterme. Bueno, me despido diciendo que tengo un GianMarco a punto de acabar, pero es que quiero ponerle un final no tan angst y un MarkDylan que el final tampoco esta y sobre el fic, esta pensado el capitulo, es solo cuestion que me digne a sentarme y escribir xD

Bye~


End file.
